Advice
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: At the annual Christmas Party Harry Potter decides to give Scorpius Malfoy advice on how to get a certain redhead's attention.


**ADVICE**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HarryPotterverse!_

Harry stood quietly in the corner watching as everyone danced and joked at the annual ministry Christmas party. Harry liked when he could blend in with the background. Even after all these years people still stared no matter what. That's why he liked gatherings just like this, just close friends and family. There was no drama. Everyone was either laughing or dancing or just having fun. Well almost everyone. Harry noticed that he wasn't the only person who was people watching. Scorpius Malfoy was standing in a corner on the other side of the room. His eyes were following the movements of a curly redhead out on the dance floor with her cousins.

Harry smiled to himself. He remembered those days. Feeling like it was his duty to help out he made his way over to Scorpius.

Scorpius could watch her dance all night long. Rose was dancing with her cousins Lily and Roxanne and he tried not to be too jealous. He supposed he been in love with her for a long time. It wasn't until a few months ago that he finally realized it. How could he not? She was beautiful, her laugh was infectious, she's smart, plus when she got a temper her eyes flared making them impossibly more beautiful. Yeah, as the saying goes Scorpius had it bad for Rose, he just didn't know what to do about it.

"Kiss her already."

Scorpius snapped his eyes away from Rose as he frowned at the person who just walked over.

"What?" he asked.

Harry Potter rolled his eyes. "Trust me. Just kiss her already."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Scorpius stuttered.

Harry shook his head taking a sip from the cup he had in his hand. "You've been watching her all night" Harry pointed out. Scorpius hadn't realized he had been so obvious in his staring. When Scorpius didn't reply, Harry continued "She can't turn you down in front of a crowd full of people. I've done this twice before so I know."

"You made out with a girl you weren't dating in front of a crowd of people and didn't get slapped?" Scorpius asked.

Harry nodded. "We had just won the Quidditch cup, there was a party. Everyone was looking at me because, well I'm me, but as soon as I saw Ginny none of that mattered. I walked up to her and kissed her in front of everyone. She couldn't say no. then I took her outside so we could have 'private time' cause girls like that stuff. Trust me. It works. It doesn't matter what she's doing or who she's talking to you just go right up to her and snog her brains out."

There was a scoff and both Harry and Scorpius turned to the new comer.

Harry blushed as he wife stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Don't listen to anything he says" Ginny said. "He had it backwards. I went up to him and kissed him in front of everyone."

"She's had a bit too much to drink, doesn't know what she's talking about" Harry said earning him a playful punch in the gut.

"I think I'll just go over there" Scorpius said pointing in a random direction. He didn't know what was up with them, but he didn't want to be in the middle of it. He went back to watching Rose who was now clutching her stomach laughing at something Roxy said. He could do this. Clutching his fist he walked onto the dance floor.

"You are such a cheater" Ginny said.  
"I was just giving him some advice" Harry said. "It took me forever to work up the courage when I was in his shoes. I figured he could use a little boast."

"Un hun" Ginny muttered in agreement.

The married couple watched as Scorpius walked up to Rose. He tugged on her arm. There was a brief look of surprise on her face when suddenly he was kissing her. Her arms went around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

Harry wolf whistled and he wasn't the only one. Harry placed his arm around his wife's shoulder as they walked over to where a Ron stood gobsmacked while Hermione was beaming. George, James, Fred, Ted, and Luis were all nearby looking sullen.

"Pay up" Ginny said with her hand held out.

Ron turned his attention away from his daughter and was even more dumbfounded and people began reaching for their wallets.

"Cheater, I saw you talking to him" James muttered as he pulled out a couple galleons.

"I didn't do anything" Harry said raising his hands.

"Well he's got more Gryffindor in him that I thought. I thought he'd at least wait another year" George said.

"You guys bet on…on" Ron didn't even want to say it "that" he pointed to where Rose and Scorpius were still kissing.  
"Since three years ago. You can't honestly say you didn't see it coming" Teddy said. "It was more obvious than me and Victorie."

Ron watched as his wife handed over a couple of galleons "You too!" he groaned.

"Hermione is the one who started it" Fred said as he paid up.  
"I couldn't help it" Hermione muttered embarrassed. She was off by months and the way Ron was looking at her made her feel a little bad about placing a bet about her daughter. "Oh come on, like you've never placed a bet before" she said exasperated. "Weren't you the one who started the bet on when Harry would propose?"

Ron frowned. "Ginny isn't my daughter" he mumbled.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Scorpius and Rose finally came up for air. Rose's eyes were glazed over, she couldn't believe Scorpius kissed her, and in a room full of people on top of that. Rose had a crush on Scorpius for _years_,she didn't even know he liked her like that. But for him to just come up and kiss her….Rose was lost for words.

Scorpius could feel the gaze of everyone at the party. He tried hard not to fight his blush. "It's hot in here. Want to take a walk outside?"

"Yeah, sound nice" Rose said breathlessly. She placed her hand in Scorpius' and together they left the hall completely oblivious to all the stares and whispers around them.

* * *

A cute little story I wrote a while ago and recently found on my computer, I thought I'd post it for the holidays.


End file.
